Some semiconductor die packages use clips to provide connections between electrical terminals in a semiconductor die and a leadframe structure that provides external connections for such packages. Clips are used in many semiconductor die packages comprising power transistors such as power MOSFETs.
When packaging a semiconductor die comprising a power MOSFET, the semiconductor die can be attached to a leadframe structure. A pick-and-place tool can be used to attach a source clip to a source region and attach gate clip to a gate region of the MOSFET in the semiconductor die. A typical pick-and-place tool has a two vacuum hole design, where one vacuum hole is for holding the source clip and another vacuum hole is for holding the gate clip. The package is then molded in a molding material.
Although a conventional packaging method such as this one could be used to package a semiconductor die, improvements could be made. For example, it would be desirable to improve the above method so that processing efficiency is improved and so that processing costs are reduced. Also, when mounting two separate clips to a die, there can be inconsistencies when aligning the clips to the source and the gate regions in the semiconductor die.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.